El silencio del Dragón
by BerryLatte
Summary: El hombre al que el señor del fuego Zuko llama padre a muerto, por lo que este comienza un viaje a través de sus memorias para saber como lidiar con el duelo


**N.D.A: Para el reto mensual de la página de FB "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" Para** mejorar la experiencia de lectura sugiero escuchar la siguiente playlist: watch?v=JJvljIlDsEQ

Espero que les guste este fanfiction con Temática del día del padre y la palabra Silencio.

 **DISCLAMER:** Avatar y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta obra tiene solo el propósito de entretener.

Silencio, eso era lo que llenaba los aposentos del señor del fuego al despertar aquella mañana, afuera la lluvia comenzaba a caer entonando sobre el techo del palacio una melodía de finas notas que invitaba a no adulterar el melancólico canto del cielo. Girándose sobre la cama ligeramente su mirada se encontró con la gran ventana frente a sí. Sabía que el momento había llegado: Su padre estaba muerto.

Se encontraba tan sereno como un hombre podía estar cuando la muerte se lleva a uno de los suyos, más sentía la respiración más pesada de lo habitual, como si un el pesar de su pena le aplastase en pecho y le hiciera difícil levantarse, aunque bien podrían ser ya los años que cargaba consigo y las viejas heridas que la guerra le había dejado en cuerpo y alma. Levantándose con gentileza tuvo el cuidado de no despertar a su esposa, deseaba que descansara lo sumo posible, pues suficiente había hecho ya la noche anterior quedándose despierta a su lado para intentar consolarle ante la triste noticia.

Hundiendo ambas manos en el cuenco de agua se lavó el rostro, observando su propio reflejo en el espejo, más específicamente aquella marca con la que había aprendido a vivir toda su vida. Recordaba perfectamente las primeras semanas que había pasado con un vendaje sobre su rostro, la herida le dolía, pero no tanto como su honor, Ozai se había encargado de dejarle un recordatorio de lo que podía esperar de él si no era la clase de hijo que esperaba, le había castigado duramente, pero una parte de sí agradecía que no le hubiese matado, más se preguntaba si su decisión había sido guiada por un ligero aprecio al chico que creía era el bastardo fruto del amorío de su esposa o si simplemente había sido una más de sus retorcidas jugarretas políticas. Quizá, solo quizá si este hubiese sabido la verdad le habría amado como se suponía era natural que hiciese. Secándose el rostro Zulo terminó por concluir que aquello carecía de importancia ya que el pasado será siempre algo que no podemos cambiar.

Dando un par de pasos más abrió el ropero donde sus ropas ceremoniales le esperaban, todas con el mismo motivo, el fuego. Muchos años habían pasado desde la última vez que había utilizado aquel traje especial, no era de colores rojos como el habitual, sino más bien una túnica negra de textura aterciopelada con ornamentos de color dorado que simulaban entre bordados la figura de un dragón que recorría todo su cuerpo para reposar la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo. Acercándose a la cama deposito un suave beso sobre la frente a su mujer para que esta poco a poco despertará, tras esto salió indicándole a la servidumbre que le permitieran a la señora dormir un poco más pero que le llamasen a tiempo para prepararse para el funeral.

Aún era temprano y la lluvia había parado por instante, sin embargo, las nubes permanecían en su sitio de forma imponente dejando entre ver que aún no terminaban su labor. Así camino por un rato más hasta que llegó a la torre más lejana al palacio, estaba ya vieja y corroída por el tiempo, no sé utilizaba más, sin embargo, aun podía ser visitada por la gente y servía como un destino recurrente para los visitantes de otros pueblos deseosos de aprender sobre la cultura e historia de la nación del fuego.

Los guardias al verle adoptaron una posición firme y le permitieron pasar sin chistar. La guerra realmente había traído un gran sufrimiento a su pueblo y aquello en ocasiones llegaba a entristecer su corazón aun cuando sabía que todo había terminado, de alguna forma la nación del fuego se parecía a él como lo hace un padre a un hijo, ambos estaban marcados por el fuego, para él en su rostro y para ella en la historia que, contaría para siempre como su gente había provocado la guerra más grande conocida y no le dejaría olvidar que el peso del genocidio de los maestros aires reposaba sobre sus hombros.

Aquella celda de oscuros ladrillos y barrotes corroídos era la prueba de que el fuego podía ser peligroso cuando se utilizaba para el mal. Era una fortuna que la persona que había ocupado aquella celda le hubiese guiado por el camino correcto que en el que aprendió que el fuego era también vida y calor en las manos de alguien digno y honorable como lo es un dragón. Suficiente tiempo había pasado ya y Zuko supo que era momento de regresar. A dichas alturas su esposa ya le había estado buscando y al verle llegar se aproximó a él mirándole a los ojos en busca de alguna señal, a lo cual él señor del fuego solo contesto con un ligero movimiento de cabeza para indicarle que estaba bien, en verdad se encontraba agradecido de haber desposado a Mei, una esposa tan noble como grácil y sagaz.

\- ¡Zuko!

A la distancia un coro de voces le llamaron, estaban allí Aang, Katara, Sokka e inclusive la intempestiva Toph. Todos tenían en su rostro un marcado sentimiento de pena, fue Katara quien inició la conversación.

\- Nos alegra verte pese a las circunstancias Zuko

\- Señor del fuego Zuko para ti Katara, aunque tardes más tiempo en decirlo –contestó Mei quien aun con la edad no había perdido ese toque acido en su personalidad, aunque en esta ocasión la respuesta no buscaba molestar a la maestro agua como de costumbre, sino de relajar el ambiente tenso que podía sentirse en el aire.

\- Mei, tan dulce como siempre –replico Katara quien no riñó demasiado

\- Lamentamos tu perdida –prosiguió Aang dando un paso hacia adelante

\- Cuentas con nosotros para cualquier cosa, equipo Avatar por siempre

\- Gracias , estoy bien y agradezco que estén con nosotros hoy

Zuko sonrío levemente ante las palabras de aquellos a quienes consideraba sus verdaderos amigos, sintió entonces que su cuerpo se estremeció y por un instante se sintió como un niño, fue entonces que Toph quien había permanecido atrás le interrumpió.

\- Ojalá fueras tan bueno para mentir como tu hermana la loca

Y con eso se acercó para darle un fuerte abrazo y susurrarle en voz baja

\- También extrañaré al viejo, si necesitas hablar sabes que a los ciegos eso se nos da bien.

Zuko se sorprendió ante aquella reacción tan poco predecible de parte de la más joven de sus amigos, pero no pudo evitar que los ojos se le humedecieran y entonces sintió como el abrazo se intensificaba, todos se habían unido para transmitirle la calma que necesitaba, sus lágrimas finalmente brotaron y abrazo a su viejo equipo de vuelta. El sonido del Gong anunció que había llegado el momento y limpiándose el rostro con la manga el señor del fuego camino con dignidad junto a su esposa hacia el patio interior donde el funeral sería llevado acabo, plantándose en lo alto del balcón y con voz fuerte comenzó.

 _El General Iroh fue la clase de conquistador con la que los mejores sueñan ser, fue él quien, con fe, no solo en sus ideales sino en sus amigos hizo caer Ba Sing Se y ayudó a terminar con la terrible guerra que a hirió tanto a nuestro mundo._

 _En los días de su juventud le fue dado el nombre de El Dragón del Oeste y al igual que los dragones siempre mantuvo su fuego encendido para dar calor a las vidas de todos aquellos que cruzaron su camino con él, hoy el mundo ha perdido algo más que un excelente soldado, la llama de un hombre de honor se ha extinguido-_ El señor del fuego sintió que pronto sería incapaz de pronunciar palabra por lo que concluyo. - _Hoy le despedimos con la honra que merece y rogamos porque su alma encuentre la paz. –_ y así concluyó sin más el funeral del dragón más viejo de la casa real, el monarca entonces se retiró en silencio a su habitación con un sentimiento entre los labios y molesto consigo mismo.

Una vez solo Zuko se aproximó a la enorme lapida que tenía gravada en su centro con letras doradas el nombre Iroh y tomando asiento tomo dos pequeñas tazas para llenarlas de un aromático té. - Nunca seré tan bueno como tú en esto, pero mi té sabe mejor que el que alguna vez hice cuando estuvimos la tienda…

No hubo respuesta alguna, solo el silencio acompañado del viento meciendo las ramas de los árboles. Tras colocar una de las tazas de té sobre la lápida dio un trago cortó y miro hacia la nada.

\- No fui capaz de decir todo lo que deseaba frente a todos, pero es algo que necesito que sepas, por favor tío, te ruego que estés donde estés me escuches. – Las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos conforme a seguía hablando.

\- Cuando mi padre me hecho de casa creí que era mi final, si no hubieses estado a mí lado todo ese tiempo muy probablemente hubiese elegido una senda que solo hubiera provocado más dolor y sufrimiento. Todo lo que tengo te lo debo a ti, a que nunca te rendiste conmigo aun cuando estuve confundido y te herí deliberadamente

Sus palabras se entrecortaban cada poco entre sollozos que rompían el alma, inclinándose sobre el pasto el gran señor hizo una marcada reverencia de respeto

\- Te amo mucho y agradezco que me hayas amado cuando nadie más lo hizo. Siempre serás mi padre, jamás olvidare todo lo que me enseñaste en vida, descansa en paz mi querido padre… gracias por todo y que descanses en paz.

El cielo entonces dio un rugido y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre el hombre, quien se levantó para marcharse finalmente, sin embargo, miró por última vez hacia el lugar de descanso de aquel que le amó sin reservas, deseando saber que se encontraba bien en donde estuviese. Listo para irse finalmente se giró para emprender el camino de vuelta cuando frente a sus ojos encontró la respuesta que buscaba, una flor de Jazmín yacía justo frente a sus pies, siendo bañada por la lluvia que caía. Zuko sonrío levemente juntando sus manos frente a su pecho para reverenciar como se debía al último gesto de bondad de su padre y maestro el Dragón del Oeste.

 _N.D.A: ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
